


Dragon Knights and Demon Dreadlords

by CainisCums



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: ASFR, Bondage, Branding, Cock Vore, Corruption, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Doggy Style, Dress Up, Egg Laying, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Kinda incest but not really, Living Fucktoy, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Tentacle Rape, Transformation, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainisCums/pseuds/CainisCums
Summary: Cervius arrives in a strange new world to play with the famous Dragon Knights of Granblue Fantasy.
Relationships: Aglovale & Percival (Granblue Fantasy), Everyone/Cervius, Lancelot/Siegfried/Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Percival & Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy), Percival/DDC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Exploring the Menu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts).



A loose flier skitters through empty streets, thrown by the wind. It flutters to a stop, licking the boots of a lone man. The breeze comes back. Before it can fly aimlessly any further, a tail stops its travel, skewering it out of the air. The flier is carelessly plucked off the tail and processed in a glance. The first smirk of many in this new world.  
“This might not be so boring after all. I was beginning to think all the men here might not be able to stand more than a whiff of my power. With how fast the cowards of this market retreated, I began to think no one in this world would entertain me. Isn’t that right?” He threw his hands open on this empty stage.  
The lone man, Demon Dreadlord Cervius, liked to have an audience. Though his current performance failed to land on any ears, it wouldn’t be long until four new pairs would listen to all his demands with their own symphony of moans. At least, that’s what he suspected from the information on this flyer.  
The flyer didn’t include much information aside from a drawing of four men. Even so, Cervius’s demonic senses had no problem picking up information from even the slightest lead.  
Across the skies, the knights defending Feendrache are among the most famous. The Order of the White Dragons work to defend and restore the kingdom through their renowned discipline. Among the elite order, four knights stand out. The famed Dragon Knights. They looked like an appetizing meal for any incubus. It was hard to imagine their faces melting in ecstasy from only the image. It was hard to even get the names matched to their faces.  
“I suppose I’ll have to introduce myself to them first. Or maybe…” He looked around at the desolate village. “They might be so kind to come to me.”  
*****  
“I trust that we can split up from here. Vane and Lancelot will make the first team as captain and vice-captain of the White Dragons. Normally, I would work with Percival. However, given today’s circumstances, I will go by myself and leave Percival with our respected new company.”  
Siegfried nodded and bowed toward the clearly agitated Percival. You could nearly feel the flames emanating from his fiery red hair. On the other hand, Aglovale seemed to be enjoying his unprecedented working with the Dragon Knights, or more specifically his brother.  
“Please, you do not have to be so cordial to me. Afterall, this is not my first time working with you four.”  
Vane seemed to be enjoying himself nearly as much as Aglovale, even if it was for different reasons. With a wide smile and heavy fist to Percival’s back, he exclaimed, “Have a good time with your bro, Percy!”  
Percy reeled back. “I’m perfectly fine caring for myself. Take your hands off me, mongrel.”  
Lancelot would always smile watching Vane’s antics. Without missing another beat he turned to the others. “Let’s not forget why we’re here. If you find the root of the problem, try to take care of the issue. Retreat and reconvene with the others if the situation is too dire. Let’s make it back before sunset.”  
“Remember his words well,” Siegfried said. “Let’s depart, shall we?”  
With those words, the five split to find the monster supposedly terrorizing the streets.


	2. Penetrating Frost and Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother hailing from Wales encounter their new master.

It didn’t take long for Percival to reach his limit.  
“Don’t pant so hard now. We met just moments ago.”  
Despite their royal status, Aglovale somehow set Percival off. Perhaps it was Aglovale’s status as an older brother that made it so easy to tease Percival.  
“Percy. Get on your hands and knees, okay? That’s a good boy, Percy. Why don’t we play dress up together?”  
Maybe it was Percival’s tendency to act cold and competitive despite his warm, caring nature. Percival could command fire, and Aglovale controlled ice. In a way, they naturally repelled from each other. In the same vein, the two wouldn’t be able to pull themselves off each other forever.  
“This brings an unexpected definition to your heat, doesn’t it Percy? You’re a big boy, aren’t you? Try to fit it all in.”  
Cervius had wanted to try something new with his meal. A new world, a new method of cooking up his meals. While he was contemplating some new methods, dinner time had already come. It came alone in the form of a tall, handsome knight. He had red hair barely licking his neck, and his body was covered by ornate red and silver armor. He was on the slimmer side, a perfect appetizer.  
Unbeknownst to everyone else, Percival had run ahead of Aglovale. His mindset wouldn’t let his royal, adult pride whither because of his older brother. Today, he would take down whatever monster was plaguing the area solo.  
Unfortunately, his pride wasn’t even his downfall. His fate was sealed the moment he entered the city.  
“A man? You must be the one chasing away the citizens. It is my duty to protect the citizens whether of Wales or of Feendrache.”  
Cervius stretched, sizing up his new toy. He casually reached out his hand and spoke, “How rude of you. Let’s start with introductions. My name is Cervius, yours?”  
Without a second of delay, Percival unsheathed his sword with full intent of taking Cervius down.  
Cervius stepped back from each swing of his sword. His arms still stretched above his head as he nonchalantly stepped aside the gradually more threatening slices. Of course, not a single one connected.  
“It’s awfully rude to ignore me. Come on, just tell me your name. I like knowing the names of my playdates.” Cervius waved his left hand, and swords spawned from seemingly nowhere. Percival darted back, narrowly dodging. “Ah, I thought I might be able to strip you with those. I suppose trying to guess your exact position by setting that up ten minutes prior isn’t the most accurate way to do things.”  
Percival grit his teeth as he caught his breath. “Ten minutes prior? I don’t quite understand. It doesn’t matter. Remember my name. Percival, the Lord of Flames will make your end.” Despite not connecting a single time, Percival was filled with confidence. He made a second charge. By the time Aglovale arrived, the issue would be resolved.  
Cervius smiled in satisfaction. “Percival, the Lord of Flames. It has a silly ring to it.” Percival’s blade lit with fire as he fought with greater intensity. A sidestep. “To be honest, I already knew your name the moment you arrived in this town. It’s just a little game I like playing.” Another sidestep. “It’s the type of game where I try to get my toys to introduce themself before I can start playing.” More sidesteps. “I guess it’s the type of thing that some humans do. Some people don’t let themselves eat until they finish cleaning or working, you know.” Cervius threw in a few backflips. Just for fun. Percival’s flames grew larger and hotter with each remark. “You know, those flames are a little warm. Of course, I doubt you’ll even singe my clothing with those tiny sparks.” Cervius jumped above a low swipe, deciding to hang in the air.  
Percival had had it. He smashed the ground through, a pillar of intense flames lighting into the sky and consuming Cervius. Any normal human would have been reduced to ashes by the sheer heat. Percival kneeled over the ground, breathing hard, hands still gripping the blade. The pillar of flames began to contort and spin before being vacuumed into a source behind Percival’s line of sight.  
A hand grabbed the Flame Lord’s ankle. “Hello again. Percival, was it? I’m just kidding. By now, I know everything about you. It’s good to know all the facets of your toys to maximize the value of your play time.”  
Pain consumed his legs, completely crippling him in place. In the blink of an eye, the armor covering Percival’s body smoked to dust. Cervius thrusted his middle finger up Percival’s asshole, with no way for him to fight back.  
A flash of light as Cervius unleashed a mass of energy through the finger. Blood rushed to the face and his entire body turned red, burning up. Percival reared his head up in pain, instinctive unleashing a scream of pain and pleasure. No sound could come out before his eyes rolled back and his body completely collapsed.  
“You would look better with only a collar on.”  
*****  
Aglovale already felt ashamed that he only found his brother by the pillar of flames rising into the sky. His shame was unbearable when he found the state his brother was in.  
Percival kneeled under a black, tentacle covered stand. The only clothing on his body was a collar, metal wrist cuffs, and a chain link leash. He had seemingly grown red dog ears and a silky, fluffy tail. He held his arms up with wrists limply dangled by his pecs. His breath came out in only pants and moans, increasing the rivers of drools flooding down from his gaping mouth. His eyes were partially rolled back into his head. A thick mixture of semen and saliva covered a demon-branded chest. He stood, legs bent near the ground, as he penetrated himself repeatedly on an extra large dildo. With all reasoning expelled from his mind, the moment he saw his brother arrive on the scene, he climaxed with another moan.  
Cervius patted the ginger on the head. “That’s a good boy. Wasn’t that your fourth time already? I suppose I should greet our newcomer. It won’t be long before he’s just a comer like you.” He turned toward the older brother. “It’s nice to meet you. It’s hard to believe you’re brothers with that long, blonde hair of yours. Why don’t we introduce ourselves? My name’s Cervius, and this here is my new dog. His name’s Percival, but he’s in permanent heat and will fuck anything. Even his brother.”  
Trying to hide his obvious rage, Aglovale walked forward briskly and elegantly. “My name is Aglovale, the Lord of Frost hailing from Wales. You won’t remember it long. Prepare to meet your end.”  
“With that introduction, I see how you’re brothers now. Wouldn’t it be embarrassing if you were some type of illegitimate child? It won’t compare to the embarrassment you’re about to feel.” Cervius floated close to the ground, leaning back and cradling his head with his hands.  
“Don’t be so fooli-” Aglovale’s words were cut short when a purple tentacle wrapped him up and dragged him underground. Seconds later, the young lord is dumped on the ground with nothing except boots and an ass full of semen. Struggling to stand up, he cursed, “How dare you make a fool out of me. I won’t hold back any longer.”  
Cervius laughed and said sarcastically, “Of course, you were holding back! I was thinking the Lord of Wales wouldn’t be so pathetic. I do wonder how you plan to punish me without a sword. You didn’t have a chance to even unsheathe it.”  
With a curse, Aglovale stood straight up and unleashed a rain of ice crystals and a wave of frozen mist. Cervius only laughed as he danced between every attack with ease, swirling his right hand in the air. In the blink of an eye, every trace of ice had disappeared, absorbed by the succubus. Before the ice sorcerer could retaliate, Cervius had unleashed the energy of his power back at him. His thighs, abs, and everything in between froze into crystalline ice, but only after his boner and anus had expanded to their limit. Aglovale groaned in a confusion.  
“How nice of you to get into position for me.” A mystic, black cross rose from the ground, instantly binding Aglovale into position.  
The royal struggled to be freed with the few unfrozen parts of his body. Of course, it was a fruitless endeavor. Aglovale grimaced and said to the count, “Release me this instant.” The second the words escaped his mouth, tentacles covered his pecs and molested his sensitive, princely nipples. He couldn’t help but release a moan.  
“I don’t see a reason to. You seem to be enjoying this. Why don’t you start begging? For me to give you a matching tattoo with your brother, that is.”  
“I would sooner perish. What have you done with him? My brother may be a fool, but he’s not weak.” Another weak moan escaped his lips.  
Cervius laughed and pointed at his pet. “Did you see him climax again? This is already the seventh time since we met.”  
“Answer my question!”  
Cervius thumbed the smooth, crystalized dick. Aglovale only now realized that he could still feel down there. Furthermore, his sensitivity had only increased threefold. While Aglovale was desperately hiding his moans and cumless climaxes, Cervius wondered to himself. Why did he want to know so badly? Had he accepted his fate and was trying to fulfill his last bits of curiosity. Was he trying to stall for time or maybe delay the inevitable? Could it simply be out of consideration for his brother? Whatever the reason was, it didn’t matter. Cervius owned all the time he wanted, and he was planning to tell him anyways. That’s how he liked playing with his toys.  
“You two are so similar. Fools, the both of you. The second you felt backed into a corner, you both released any magic you could. I could have seen it a mile ahead without any powers.”  
“What are you-” Aglovale was cut off by a tentacle entering his open asshole. It slid in and out with ease on his now polished, fine body.  
Cervius enjoyed his villainous monologues. Talking without a care in the world and no one to interrupt. “I guess I was bored, and wanted to try something new. When I saw your brother’s flames, I decided to channel them for myself and redirect them into his body. Similar to what I did with your ice. Either way, I directed so much heat into his body that it instantly did my bidding. His body completed an entire corruption curse in seconds, and with the leftover energy, he even grew new ears and a tail like the dumb bitch he is. Since I set all the fire magic up his rectum, it processed into an animalic heat. And since your Percival can produce fire magic by himself, he’ll be supplying the energy to turn an ordinary heat into an extreme, permanent heat. He’s lost all cognitive abilities unrelated to sex, isn’t that cute?”  
Aglovale could barely process what he was hearing. He could only manage a weak nod and stifle orgasmic panting.  
“I see you still have enough pride to hold back on me. What if I told you there was a way to release your brother from his permanent heat? I’ll only tell you if you beg me to give you a matching tattoo like your brother. How about it? I’ll even defrost your body to normal. I won’t accept a half-hearted plea though.”  
After a few moments, he came to a decision. He could free his brother and finally ejaculate. Aglovale swallowed his pride and screamed, “Brand me like the fuckboy cattle I am, master!”  
Cervius smirked and held out his hand. An ornate red pattern appeared over his frozen abs. “If that’s what you want, my new slave. I’ll reveal the information before I defrost you. A special armor can bring your brother out of heat. The armor is made entirely of baby tentacles that latch onto the body. It will be complete after around 150,000 tentacles. Of course, the armor is specially designed to improve your fuckability, but you two are both my sex toys and you would prefer your Percival to be able to think again at least.”  
Aglovale grimaced, trying to ignore Cervius pumping his frozen shaft. “How do I get this armor?”  
Cervius smiled playfully. “It’s not so hard. The tentacles just have to be birthed. Oh, I suppose you don’t know how that works. You just have to impregnate a man, and he’ll lay eggs with about ten tentacles each. If you want them to hatch, you’ll have to fertilize them with his own semen while they’re still in the stomach though.”  
Aglovale didn’t want to bring other people into this, but his brother took priority. “You can take all the male vassals you want. Just release my brother from this hell.”  
“Don’t think of yourself so highly. I already own you, I could have taken them anytime I wanted. Either way, all the tentacles must come from one person. Oh, I just remembered. Since you need to suck the heat from your brother, the tentacles must be breeded in a specific fashion. They must come from someone with ice magic. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone with that, would you?”  
He could barely think anymore. His asshole ached thinking about giving birth to around 15,000 eggs. “Just… let me come now.”  
“Let’s see how many loads you give.” Cervius laid his hand on the ice lord’s chest before pausing. “We seem to be getting company. But we haven’t finished playing. We’ll finish later. For now, let’s pack you up into being an inanimate object. I’d love to see the fear in your eyes when you realize how it feels.”  
Their faces came together, muffling Aglovale’s panicked screams. It was rather unbecoming of a royal, the way his body flailed as Cervius released the rest of the ice magic until he was nothing more than an ice statue. The toy fell into the demon’s arms.  
“Normally, I wouldn’t make these two fuck, but this is just an empty sex toy now. Percy! I have something for you! He won’t melt, but he can shatter. Treat him nicely. He’s your only hope.”  
Cervius watched as Percival shoved both the dildo and the ice figure’s statue into his ass pussy. An intense aura drew closer and closer, and Cervius turned to face his new playmate.


	3. Dragon Slayer, Demon Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegfried, the strongest of the Dragon Knights meets with the naughty incubus. Siegfried unexpectedly puts up a fight, but things still look dire for him.

Quiet, burning rage flickered behind the eyes of the dragonslayer. His helmet may have been the only thing keeping the flames inside. Sweltering intensity surrounded the man. Instantly, Cervius’s curiosity was piqued. It had been quite some since he faced such a fearsome foe. Even with a guaranteed victory, it would be quite fun.  
Cervius grinned wider than he had since arriving in this world. “Why don’t we introduce ourselves. My name is Cervius. What about y-”  
The introduction was cut short as the masked man unleashed a barrage of attacks at his opponent. Cervius focused on blocking each attack with his barrier. Without warning, he unleashed a barrage of summoned swords that are narrowly dodged. No damage dealt or taken from both sides.  
With only a brief moment to catch his breath, the dragon knight advanced again. “My name is Siegfried.”  
The succubus whipped back, ready for any offensive measures. “Why don’t we kick this into overdrive, my new toy.” There was only a moment, but Cervius felt a wave of dizziness. He noticed Siegfried suddenly glow with power before being sliced through the arm.  
Siegfried only gave a glance at his two friends. Percival was now using the statue’s gaping asshole. This was the third time coming with the statue, and twelfth time in total. The brief distraction allowed Cervius to crack off his helmet. Siegfried’s long brown locks flowed out like water.  
Cervius scoffed. “You know, a strike like that might cut off a normal person’s arm. Unlucky for you, I don’t take physical damage even if it hurts like hell. Good thing I’m used to hell. As a demon, I mean.”  
“I don’t have leisure room for a man who froze Aglovale and domesticated Percival. No matter who you are, I must do everything I can to destroy you.”  
Cervius parried more attacks, not willing to yield at all. “I’m glad you enjoy my new dog and his favorite toy.”  
Siegfried gave a high thrust with full force. Cervius ducked under and grabbed at his crotch. The cloth and armor ripped cleanly off, only exposing the dragon knight’s full package. Without missing a beat, he sliced into Cervius’s back causing him to fall and roll away.  
The count watched Siegfried pop his neck and step back into stance. Cervius rubbed his own back, starting to feel annoyed. “I don’t usually pursue older, bulkier men like you, but I’ll make an exception here. You’re quite powerful. Plus, you’re handsome and packing heat down there. You might make a delightful cursed servant.”  
Siegfried went on another advance.  
Still feeling tinges of pain, Cervius prepared himself for his next move. “The younger boys usually get flustered when I expose them, but you’re fine running with just your dick out. You some kind of whore? Either way, I’m surprised. You seem experienced.”  
Cervius decided to end it quick with a charm or some mind control. He would just have to grab him or get a little closer. The moment he thought that, Siegfried’s instincts told him to cautiously jump back. Cervius felt a ping of annoyance he was avoiding any traps he set.   
Sensing an opening, Siegfried charged again. In Siegfried’s approach, a ring suddenly appeared beneath him, lifting him into the air. His already large cock transformed multiple times in size. Even through the simultaneous pain and pleasure, he gave another swing, clipping his shoulder. The two drop back away from each other.  
Siegfried spoke first, “What type of tricks can you employ?”  
“If you come home with me, I’ll make sure to show you all of them. There’s a lot. I’m curious how you became so powerful. Most people can’t break past my barrier a single time, much less three. That dizzying technique you used seemed useful too. You really don’t waste a moment.” Cervius realized he struck a chord when Siegfried took another step back.  
The ground shook gently before Cervius tangled the dragonslayer with his whip and dragged him forward. His foot started molesting his dick with the temporarily paralyzed knight on the ground. Just a little arousal, and Cervius could read someone’s entire history.  
The moment Siegfried came, being released from paralysis, he stabbed straight between the demon’s pecs and twisted. Once more, the two pulled back both with grimaces. Siegfried emitted a light glow as he made the first move. With a targeted jump slash, he smashed through Cervius’s rib area harder than any hit before. Once more, he became dizzied before one more earthen blast exploded in his stomach.  
The count tasted his own blood in his mouth for the first time in decades. This human unknowingly had avoided traps beneath his own feet through instinct. Not only that, but he had landed hit after hit on the demon lord. Cervius flew up, escaping the action momentarily to process all of Siegfried’s memories.  
“I see. You were already a freak of nature, but you also gained power by drinking dragon’s blood. One of your skills even includes dizzying someone at full throttle to strengthen yourself up.” Cervius grit his teeth in anger and delight. “Due to your dragon blood, you’re very susceptible to being controlled. That must have been why you were so cautious against it. I see that Percival boy used to be your vice-captain. It must be so hot for you to see him like that again. Don’t worry, I’ll let you use him later if you beg.”  
Siegfried guarded himself, sensing a powerful wave of energy. The demon knew his plan now and couldn’t help but quake in excitement.  
“I don’t do this often, you’ll see.”  
Red wind spiraled around Cervius, and he grew thrice his size. With a clap, Siegfried’s armor and clothing instantly exploded off his body. He lifted off the ground, completely limp and helpless. One hand covered the entirety of his chest. Somehow, he could feel his inside rearrange to allow him to take in multiple feet through his ass. Siegfried’s moans were covered by the sound of Cervius’s delighted laughing. Red marks glowed as Siegfried was officially branded. The sensation as Siegfried slid over three feet of cock all the way to the base resounded into his skull, instantly stopping all thought. The demon wanked him on and off with faster rounds.  
Siegfried’s eyes rolled back with his climax. Cervius pushed his body back down to the base, until he could feel the tip pressing behind his pecs. The world turned white with pleasure for both as semen filled the dragonslayer to his breaking point. His stomach bulged nearly about to pop. On that stomach, a heart filled in the tattoo permanently sealing his soul to eternal servitude. The giant, red demon plucked his living fuckboy off and sealed his anus with a fist sized butt plug. Siegfried panted like the rest of the domesticated knights.  
Cervius tossed the ragdoll aside, mostly satisfied before another idea popped into his head. He shrunk into his original form and stood over the unmoving knight. “You need to pay for the damages you did to my body. Fortunately, I have the perfect method for that.”  
Siegfried managed to sit himself up, head hanging down in accepted defeat. His consciousness wouldn’t stop drifting in and out. “Please… leave the other two alone. I’ve completely accepted my defeat.”  
Cervius chuckled victoriously. “Prove it.” The end of his tail transformed into a black pump and latched onto Siegfried’s massive dick. “You don’t see humans break the double digits very often. If I recall from your memories, you have eleven inches. Much more than the six inches the other two had. Put this on and pump it yourself, and I’ll let you grow another inch. I might even allow you to take out the plug.”  
Siegfried glanced over at his two ex-companions. He knew that he reached a kind end. With his remaining energy, he attached the tail and started pulling.  
“You haven’t played with yourself since you left the black dragons, haven’t you? I won’t let you leave until you’ve fully healed me, so get pumping.”  
The succubus’s toy moaned as his dick pulsated into his tail for the first time. Surprisingly, the second he first ejaculated, he didn’t go more than a second without another climax. He felt his thoughts melt away as he distantly heard his new master.  
“The moment you find a new master, you serve them with all you got. You might be usable. Though at this rate, you won’t be done with this until sunrise. I’ll set a barrier so we don’t have any interruptions.”  
The last image Siegfried saw before passing out was the sunset.  
*****  
Even though he was asleep, Siegfried knew he hadn’t stopped coming for a second. Afterall, the morning had come right alongside him. He happened to only be awake the last three hours or so. According to his new lord, Percival had come three hundred twenty-two times now. After he woke up, Cervius struck another deal. For one extra inch, Siegfried spent his morning uncharacteristically moaning, begging for more, drooling, panting, and calling Cervius “master” and “daddy” as loud as he possibly could.  
Cervius finally released the clamp. “I feel much better. Want to hear a secret? It’s somewhat refreshing having a completely subservient yet sane slave. They usually still resist once they’ve been recruited. Oh also, I had actually completely healed after about two minutes last night. Anyway, I had fun, and that’s what matters. Despite that...” Cervius pulled the plug, releasing gallons of semen from his stomach. Siegfried’s mind instantly shattered. Whatever had dried inside would serve as a marking.  
“I’ll repair your mind once I bring everyone home. It’s more fun that way. I have unfinished business with your other friend. Let me just borrow this.”  
Cervius dove inside of Siegfried’s body. Instantly, he could tell the difference between his and previous bodies. The demon had never felt so powerful and sensitive inside a human body. This body would even be able to support some demonic magic.  
He walked over to the dog and toy. “Move out of the way slut mutt.” Cervius, now completely possessing Siegfried, kicked Percival out of the way. The flamelord instantly passed out, deprived from sex for the first time in hours. He panted like a dog even in sleep.  
Siegfried picked up the ice statue. He knew that he had felt every motion exponentially through the last few hours. While the ice statue starts feeling everything threefold, it actually drastically increases the longer it was frozen.  
A palm on his chest was all he needed before the ice dispersed, leaving the flesh and blood Aglovale. The blonde collapsed to his knees. His dick pulsated wildly, still unable to cum with the hours of increased stimulation. Every touch to Aglovale was more sensual than anything he experienced his whole lifetime. The icelord looked up at Siegfried, barely getting his name out.  
Siegfried did his best impression of himself. “Lord Aglovale. We finally found you. Do you require assistance?”  
He was barely able to muster out words. “Where… demon…”  
“I drove him away. You did good to make it this long. You must be very strong to stay sane after all this time.” Siegfried pretended to look down at Aglovale’s chest surprised. “Did you make a contract with that demon?”  
Aglovale said nothing.  
“If he happened to come back, would you side with us or that demon?”  
The icelord was silent for a few moments. “You…”  
Siegfried grinned wildly, and Aglovale realized his mistake in a panic. Unable to retreat, Aglovale moaned in ecstasy as Siegfried grabbed his chest. His insides began to rearrange.  
“You truly are a fool. Once you’ve been marked, you can only serve Lord Cervius. I’ve made arrangements so you can only lay eggs with one tentacle at a time now.”  
Once again breaking character, tears started streaming down Aglovale’s face. His body was so sensitive, even the tears aroused him beyond bearing.  
“The sensitivity should be unbearable. Your urethra has remained frozen for now. You have two options. The moment this body ejaculates, it will grow demonic qualities. Sacrifice your friend by sucking him off, and I’ll allow you to finally release your load or refuse and spend the rest of your time unable to come or urinate through your dick. If you choose not to sacrifice him, I’ll release him from my clutches. Choose wisely.”  
There was only a moment of hesitation. Less than a minute passed before Aglovale’s throat had completely taken in the thirteen inch dick. Siegfried reared back as horns, a tail, and wings sprouted from his body. Even more power ran through his veins as a stronger urge for sex filled his head.  
“This mouth isn’t good enough.” Tentacles rose from the ground, grabbing Aglovale from the legs and flipping him upside down into the piledriver position. Procuring an egg from the air, Siegfried shoved it down Aglovale’s ass and started fertilizing it with his new tail.  
The increased sensitivity, hours of being fucked by his brother, and now being fucked the devilish Siegfried. It was already almost more than Aglovale could mentally handle.  
“Listen closely. I’m about to melt your urethra to reward your betrayal. Before we get there, I have one question. Are you ready to lay eggs for your lovely brother?” Around them, a large sphere was slowly rising from the ground. “And would you like to continue living like a whore after? And last, would you like your brother to join once his heat is over?”  
Aglovale didn’t think for a moment. The sphere had opened up, revealing to be a tentacle maiden. At that moment, his urethra finally opened up again, and the relentless pulsating finally paid off. The icewhore came on his face again and again. His eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to drink and lick up the bitter semen before finally being released from the piledriver position.  
“I need an answer.”  
This time, there was no hesitation. “Yes! I want to be your fuckboy! I am nothing more than fucking livestock that needs to be bred and milked. I want to be wrapped in tentacles and impregnated over and over. I want to have sex for all eternity! My brother’s only purpose is to be fucked! My only purpose is to be fucked! Please please fuck m-!”  
The tentacle maiden slammed shut before he could finish speaking.  
Cervius, still inside of Siegfried, walked over to his dog and picked up his leash. “Sorry for neglecting you, Percy. Do you think you can sniff out your friends? If you do a good job, your former captain will use you until your heat is over. Let’s go on a walk, shall we?”


	4. Cum White Dragon Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cervius finishes his work with his new borrowed body. The famous captain and co-captain of the White Dragons stand in his way.

Cervius decided that as long as he was in Siegfried’s body, he would train it to his liking. He pinched and groped at his pecs while he walked toward his next victims. The demon decided to make his new body ejaculate every time he pressed both tits. Before he had a chance to start the training, his ears perked at the sound of foliage rustling. Two young emerged from the shadows.  
The demon count slapped Percival’s ass, pulling him to a stop. “Who might you two be?”  
The blonde spoke first, “Siegfried! Where have you been? What happened to you and Percy?” Cervius felt up the young lad with his eyes. He had a larger frame than most of his toys, with massive man boobs. It was obvious he was the pure, innocent, dumb type.  
The demonic Siegfried didn’t even attempt to fool the two. “What was your name, again?”  
The blonde steadily approached and shouted back, “It’s Vane! And Lancey’s right here too.”  
A dark haired twinkish man put his hand on Vane’s shoulder. He was introduced as Lancey, but Cervius knew from the dragonslayer’s memories that his name was actually Lancelot. Regardless, Lancelot cautiously pulled his partner back. “That’s not Siegfried. At least anymore. Be careful. I don’t know what he did with Percival, but we have to stay cautious.”  
Cervius had grown bored quickly. It would be difficult to top his last encounter. Before the two boys could grasp the situations, Vane’s clothes were ripped to shred by darkness-shrouded swords.  
Vane’s face turned bright red. “D-don’t look, Lancey. What’s happening? Snap out of it, Siegfried!”  
Lancelot snapped out of his brief fluster. Fighting his instinct to ogle his friend’s body, Lancelot gave his orders. “We don’t have a choice. Let’s fight together.”  
“If that’s what you say. I’ll prove myself as vice-captain for you.”  
The two charged forward side-by-side. With a yawn, Cervius started taunting them. “I’ve had enough of this. You two are too easy.”  
Siegfried kneeled low and cast a glowing red circle beneath the dual wielding captain. Lancelot flew into the air completely exposed. Distracted, Vane failed to guard against a white ball hitting his chest before instantly orgasming on his best friend.  
Lancelot landed on the ground with a thud, and Vane’s face only changed to a deeper red. “Lancey, it’s not what you think. I’m not r-really like that.” He tripped over his words in confusion and panic.

Cervius commanded to his dog, “Peeercy. I’ll give you a treat if you fill up your dark haired friend over there.”  
Without hesitance, the two engaged in a truly doggy style position without a chance for the Twinfang Prodigy to recover. Lancelot screamed in pain and frustration as Percival entered his ass relentlessly.  
Vane froze, unable to comprehend watching his friend rape his companion. He turned toward the possessed Siegfried, dazed and upset. His voice wouldn’t let out the words he tried to find. Before he found them, black tentacles wrapped over his entire body. When they pulled back, Vane was bound with only his ass sticking out.  
Siegfried ran his hands over the giant fuck me sign above Vane’s cavorting anus. “I suppose I can if you want me to so badly. I’ll take care of you.” The two both groaned in surprise. Siegfried was surprised how easily Vane took in all thirteen inches, and the blonde dog moaned over suddenly being molested by his teacher.  
“I can’t just leave Lancey with my sweet Percy. I’ll make sure you’re both played with well.” Lancelot’s dick was free territory to play with as Siegfried’s hand rubbed it through a portal. “I’m surprised how well your senior’s body is holding up. It’s not easy to use this much demonic power so quickly for a newly transformed human.”  
Lancelot shouted though it was almost inaudible over Vane’s loud moaning and Percival’s pants. “Take your hands off Vane, and turn the others back to normal.” Lancelot’s rage turned back into pleasure as he felt his stomach grow fuller and fuller with a puppy’s warm semen.  
Cervius’s vessel laughed. “On what basis can you say that? Don’t worry, it won’t be much longer until your friends are all joined at my home.” Through the portal, his hand was able to get close enough to brand Lancelot. “Your tattoo will match your friends once my doggy shoots twenty more loads into you. Percy, make sure you’ve finished by the time I’m done with your doggy friend here.”  
Vane struggled to comprehend his surroundings more with every passing second. “Doggy? You’re not talking to me, are you?”  
Rolling his eyes, he said, “I was, but I guess you’re all dumb bitches for challenging me.” Cervius felt a pang of boredom in his core. This victory was too easy. He might as well play some more before he brought the knight couple home. “Let’s see. You have noticeably nice tits, Vane. You would be a perfect candidate for my milk farm. I haven’t tried combining tentacle machines before. Let’s get a brand on you.”  
The tentacles covering Vane’s chest parted as two new tentacles took their place with needle-like ends. Vane screamed, “What are you doing? Sto-” His pleas were cut off as liquid drugs filled his giant pecs. His chest burned as those same red markings appeared once again. Suctions attached to his nipples relentlessly squeezing streams of milk into a cylindrical container.  
“My, my. With how fruitful you are, maybe the drugs were unneeded. Those drugs are my own recipe, so I hope you enjoy them. Now, what else can I add? Ah, why don’t we make the best and produce some more milk? Let’s bring out the dick pump, shall we?” A clear pump covered Vane’s dick with a tube feeding the thick milk into a bottle. Cervius rarely saw such extreme milk production. It seemed combining his efforts turned fruitful.  
“There’s something missing. Ah, I remember. I usually have my victims’ faces screened for everyone to see.” Vane only received a moment of fresh air before his head was swallowed by a pump coming to his neck. The “fuck me” sign transformed into live footage of Vane’s face. His eyes rolled back with each pump as drool dripped down the corners of his mouth.  
Lancelot couldn’t hold his moans back any longer. Watching Vane in such elation reciprocated in the now ex-captain. A chorus moans exuded from all of the dragon knights. Even Cervius felt purely aroused, enjoying the feeling over Siegfried cock penetrating Vane’s open ass vagina.  
“Percy, I’m ready. I hope you’ve filled him nice and well.” Siegfried exited Vane with a wet pop, and headed toward the unfunctional captain. Percival came into Lance for the seventeenth time. “I see you didn’t quite finish. I’ll have to give you a good punishment.”  
Cervius stroked Siegfried’s erect cock and racked Siegfried's head for ideas on how to punish his naughty puppy. His hands froze mid thrust. “Why don’t we test the limits of mister dragon blood’s ability? It’s time to get off of Lance, my mutt. Though you’ve been doing that for a few minutes now.”  
Percival pulled himself off his former companion, unleashing a semen river from the stomach. Lancelot desperately tried to stand and launch a counterattack but found no power in his legs. Satisfied, Siegfried bent low over the ground, playing with his cock. A pink aura unleashed from him, charming the other dragon knights into frozen submission.  
“You’ve gotten this far, Siegfried. Let’s test the height of your power.” With those words, his cock expanded to a size comparable to his entire body. The crimson knight seemingly disappeared, suctioned into the giant ballsack. Even Cervius was overcome by the sensation of Percival melting into a thick, white mess in the extremely sensitive Siegfried’s balls. The feeling only intensified as Percy’s animal instincts caused him to pound and kick from the inside of the scrotum. Siegfried could barely keep himself from orgasming by commanding his own curse. A lake of saliva poured from his mouth as Percival’s steamy hot nature cooked the inside with a tingly feeling as he fully transformed into nothing more than a puddle of semen.  
Siegfried stood up right in time to block a weak surprise attack from Lancelot. The knight’s weak arms trembled and fell limp. Siegfried grabbed his toy’s face and shrouded it in pink swirls.  
“Your mind is mine. Now you shall obey me like the pet you are. If only you and that cow had confessed to each other while you still had the chance. At the very least, I’ll let you fulfill your dream of demolishing his ass. I’m quite the kind demon, aren’t I?”  
Lancelot marched over and thrusted into Vane without a second thought. Vane, who couldn’t hear well through the head pump screamed in confusion. Somehow, he knew who had entered him. The thought was simultaneously shameful and delightful.  
“Vane, your boyfriend seems to be having fun using you. Why don’t we let you feel the same pleasure? Let’s change that head cover into a mind throne. You will feel it as if you were there, enjoy.”  
Vane’s vision faded to black before waking to his greatest desires fulfilled. Standing in front of him was Aglovale and his fellow dragon knights with nothing but collars and belts tying their arms behind their backs. Chains hung off their pierced nipples with a market price as citizens of their beloved country passed them by openly in the streets. Thick, concrete blocks hung off their erect dicks with only cloths bands supporting them. Lancelot and Percival sucked Vane’s erect nipples while Aglovale and Siegfried passionately tasted each other’s tongue.  
Back in the real world, this vision was displayed wide for Lancelot to observe. By now, the fog in his mind had dispersed. For minutes, he wouldn’t move. Slowly, Lancelot decided to continue thrusting into his friend. “Vane, your fantasies… are so… damn hot. I didn’t know you were this kinky.” The heart on Vane’s tattoo finally filled in, marking Vane as subservient property.  
Cervius smirked, this time in Siegfried’s body. His cock slid in and out of Lancelot’s stretched asshole. “Of course, he is. Can’t you tell from your wanted lover? He masterbates over you every single day. Vane even has specialized dildos and nipple toys.”  
Lancelot’s tattoo glowed redder and redder. “Fuck. Vane, why couldn’t we fuck more. I want… to drink milk straight from your titties. I want to sixty-nine until we can’t breathe. I want to impregnate you as my husband!”  
Siegfried’s body hurt from all the laughter. This was truly pleasurable for every party. “Do you want that? I can make both of your fantasies real. Just beg for it, pathetic mongrel. If you do, I’ll make you a sweet treat for Vane. I’ll even throw you a wedding inside the tentacle maiden with Aglovale and Percy.”  
Lancelot closed his eyes momentarily. Then with wide open eyes, he couldn’t hold back any longer. “I want to be with Vane forever! Let me fuck his ass and chest. We’ll be your slutty cattle you can use anytime. I want to be raped together! Wrap us in tentacles! Sell our bodies! Humiliate us please, master! And Vane, I want you to take my child!”  
Lancelot’s brain shattered as he released seemingly infinite loads into Vane’s newly formed womb. His stomach marked with a glowing heart with every thrust. And with every thrust, his body slowly began to transform.  
Siegfried inspected the captain’s new form, slowly thrusting into it. Lancelot’s head was frozen fully reared back in euphoria. His dick was sweetly set in Vane’s perking ass. Lancelot’s skin was now instead a smooth, sticky surface. Siegfried bit the knight’s ear. It broke off cleanly, melting in his mouth.  
“Don’t worry, my chocolate figure. You won’t melt by the heat, and you’ll regenerate any broken parts.” Siegfried thrusted back into a rhythm, now molesting his own chest with his hands and tail with each press. With every grope, the satisfaction of releasing the gallons of Percy’s creamy form overwhelmed the demon lord. “It’s only right for a chocolate statue to have a sweet, creamy filling. You’ll take responsibility for giving form and giving birth to my dog. I don’t want only Vane to have the delight of giving birth to a new demon. I’m sure my puppy will look very handsome reborn as a demonic werewolf slave.”  
The only sound left was the wet sloshing in the boys’ stomachs and Vane’s muffled moans. Cervius squeezed his puppet’s man boobs even though he had finished dumping all of Percival out. Cervius couldn’t help but feel blessed finding so many great toys.  
“I’ll return home soon. Just give me a few hundred more climaxes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This took forever. This was for a competition with Redflash's OC, Demon Dreadlord Cervius. I might make more chapter with the other Granblue Fantasy characters later. To be honest, I'm not particularly interested in any of the Dragon Knights besides Siegfried, so those would be more fun for me. Just thought that since Redflash might not be experience with GBF, the most popular men might be a good starting point.


End file.
